


Overdose

by Kittyt247



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Crying, Heroin, Hospital, M/M, Overdose, School, Self Harm, Teenagers, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyt247/pseuds/Kittyt247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleron isn't the typical teen, his father beat him as a child then ran off, on top of that his mother wishes he was never born and his brother burns him. One day everything starts to change, someone helps change Aleron's life, this mystery person has literally been right in front of Aleron's eyes all his life. But things can't be happy forever, can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Outlooks and Personalities

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is here just for character descriptions and personalities.

First Character: Aleron  
Personality: Sweet, quiet, shy, friendly  
He tends to cling to other people, generally known as one of the outcasts, but if you’re nice to him he’s nice to you.  
Grew up in a torn family, lives with an abusive mother and older brother that could care less about him. They live in a small part of town known for drugs, rape, and killing.  
Looks: Short, very skinny, anorexic in recovery. Blond hair.

Second character: Ciaran  
Personality: Bold and loud. Starting smoking at 14. Has the “don’t fuck with me or my friends” kind of persona.   
He too grew up in a broken family, but lives with his depressed mother and 2 step sisters. He always has the feeling his father is lurking around corners and buildings.  
Looks: Toweringly tall, skinny, black hair.

Both Ciaran and Aleron had abusive fathers.

Third character: Dante  
Personality: nosey, liar, loud, popular, mean, abusive  
Aleron’s older brother, he beats up Aleron whenever he feels like it. Sneaks out at night, drinks heavily, involved in a gang, has a loving girlfriend, surprisingly, he treats her like a princess and doesn’t let anyone touch her.   
Looks: Tall, somewhat buff, deep, deep voice, black hair.

Forth character: Adrienne  
Personality: Flirty, bold  
One of Ciaran’s younger step sisters, she loves to go hiking.  
Looks: Light hair, active, usually covered in bruises, tall, skinny.

Fifth character: Nissa  
Personality: active, quiet, likes to be alone or attached at the hip to her sister  
Ciaran’s step other sister, youngest, she can be whiny and when she speaks everyone stares because you never hear a word from her, but it’s normal to her sister Adrienne she’s always talking. She’s very creative and tries to follow in her sister’s footsteps.  
Looks: Light hair, very short, a little chubby, loves the colour blue.


	2. Another Normal Day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here's the start! (It's a short chapter)

**Aleron’s P.O.V.**

Such a tender day I thought to myself, I had just woken up; it was bright and cheery outside. I daydreamed out the window thinking about what it might be like at school today.

“Hey asshole, stop looking at dirty trees and get ready for school, I’ll give you a ride if you stop dicking around.” My older brother Dante said rudely interrupting my thoughts. He’s more than a bit of an asshole, Dante seems so angry all the time, sometimes I wish I could help him, he’s so nice to his girl friend, but never to me. I really didn’t want to get a ride to school with him, I knew he would pick up his friends and they would pick on me, so I would much rather of walked.

“No, Dante, I think I’ll walk.” I said politely, he gave me a smug look.

“Suit your self, it’s cold as shit outside.” He teased lighting a smoke and walking off. Dante knows he is not supposed to smoke in the house but he does it anyway. I decided I better move from the window and go to school. I’m really hoping I can get ready fast, it is the first day back to school, I was really hoping grade 11 would be a good year for me.

“Dante? Is that you in the kitchen?” My mother called out, she sure as hell knows it isn’t, my brother comes down stairs like a pack of elephants.

“No mom, it’s Aleron.” I answered, I really had no intention of wanting to talk to her, she’s just going to yell at me for no reason, it was better just to get out. I ran to my closet and picked up a ripped, white t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. 

“Well, where is Dante?” She scoffed; I wonder why she’s so pissy. 

“He left a long time ago.” I yelled back to her grabbing my sweater and leaving the house before she could respond back. Everything had a delicate blanket of snow on it; I couldn’t help but smile, winter made me so eternally happy. That refreshing cold air and the foggy steam you breathe out.

“Hiya!” A voice spoke from behind me; I almost jumped out of my skin. I turned around to see a tall, smiling boy about the same age as me with black hair covering most of his eyes; I stood and stared at him for a minute.

“Uh, hi.” I jittered, I probably sounded like a retard to him. He just smiled at me.

“Nice to meet you! My name is Ciaran, what’s your name?” He smiled introducing himself; I looked around surprised, am I making a friend on the first day of school? I was expecting him to be one of Dante’s friends and that he might punch me.

“I’m Aleron.” I whispered, I’m a complete idiot, he’s going to hate me, I’m too quiet. I can’t help but put myself down; I’ve never made a real friend. Ciaran seemed to understand I was a little nervous.

“Hey, are you alright? It’s okay. Want to walk to school with me? If that’s where you’re off to.” Ciaran suggested happily. I nodded and we started walking, this felt so strange, am I dreaming? I think I have a friend and he doesn’t seem to want to walk away from me or beat me up. I noticed Ciaran was staring at me from the corner of my eye.

“I’m sorry I am so quiet, but I’ve just never had a real friend before, you seem so nice, I feel as if I’m dreaming.” There I go again, sounding like an idiot. 

“I understand completely!” Ciaran exclaimed flailing his arms, he acts so adorable, wait, what am I thinking? “I went through the same thing every year of my life. I’ve always been an outcast, creating my own style and teaching my sisters not to follow in everyone’s footsteps, create your own. It seems to have friends you have to be fake, but I don’t want to be like everyone else. I saw you walking, actually, I heard someone yelling at you in your house, I go through the same thing everyday. When you came out of the house you seemed like a thoughtful being and similar to me, so I thought I’d say hello and see if we could be friends.” Ciaran jeered, this boy was truly amazing, I have never had anyone pour their feelings out to me before.

“I feel so happy to have met someone like you. You’ve got your head screwed on right. I like the fact that you are teaching your sisters the right way to be. I think we could be great friends!” I smiled, Ciaran jumped in the air joyfully, I could tell it was going to be a great day.


	3. School might be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize at the short chapters

*Ciaran’s P.O.V.*

It seems as though my goodness has gotten me a friend! Aleron is pretty cool and collected, I’ll have to try and tone it down for him, a great thing about this school year is the fact I have every class this semester with him, it’s perfect!

**RING RING**

There goes the lunch bell! I wonder if Aleron will have lunch with me.

“I’m not sure if I told you this, but I’m actually new here, I’ve never went to school. I taught myself everything I know since I was 12, when I was younger I was home schooled but then my parents spilt up. I decided this year I’d try school, I home school my sisters too, I don’t want to see them get hurt. Um, want to go have lunch with me?” I explained to Aleron who was walking beside me. This school is pretty interesting, they give two hour lunch breaks!

“Sure Ciaran, where do you want to have lunch? I thought you were new here, I’ve never seen you here before. Have you lived down the road from me all your life?” Aleron asked with his head turned, he had the cutest expression.

“I have lived down the road from you all my life. We played together once actually, if I remember correctly we played in the mud with dump trucks. Why don’t we have lunch at this secret hideout I have?” I explained, he seems to be boggled with the info I gave him.

“THAT WAS YOU?!” He exclaimed. “Oh, I always wondered who that was, I thought about it the other day. Alright, where is this hideout?” Aleron asked open-mindedly.

“Follow me! It’s not too far from the school itself.” I cheered grabbing his hand and running out of the school.

“Fags!” Someone yelled. I realized that was a little gay of me, but I was excited to show him my hideout. I let go of his hand and we ran off.

“Here it is!” I exclaimed walking around with my arms open. Aleron was mesmerized. My hideout was like a rock cave opening with a big hole in the top, making a skylight. It was dressed in all kinds of plants and colourful mining rocks. It had a grassy floor that was very comfy for sitting.

“Wow, Ciaran, how did you end up finding this place? It’s so pretty!” He asked with awe. I was delighted Aleron liked this place so much.

“I stumbled across it once when I was finding a quiet place to teach my sisters school.” I smiled, Aleron felt the grassy forest-like floor and sat down. I went to go sit in front of him. “So you like it?” I asked happily.

"I love it!" He cheered.,I nodded in approval. "Uh, I’ve got a question." Aleron asked, he looked uncomfortable about something. I wonder if I’ve done something wrong.

“Okay, shoot away.”

“Well, uh, when we were in the school, that person, he yelled ‘fags’ at us.. Why did you grab my hand?” He asked half tearing up. I looked at him concerned.

“I’m sorry Aleron, I shouldn’t have done that, that was wrong on my part. I was just genuinely excited that I could show someone my hideout.” I explained to him, I knew I shouldn’t have grabbed his hand, I had warned myself that you can’t do that without someone thinking you’re gay in a school.

“No, no, Ciaran. It was okay, I’m not mad that you did that, I just- I didn’t know-” he tried to explain cutting himself off. I looked into his eyes, he looked very upset. Good job Ciaran, you make a friend and upset him. Before I could think any farther Aleron had wrapped his arms around me in a tight squeeze. I was surprised. He looked up at me searching for a reaction. I put my arms around his small, febile body, he rested his head on my shoulder.

“Forgive me Aleron, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” I whispered to him, he looked up at me again and smiled.

“I don’t need to forgive you, nothing is wrong.” He let go of me, I stared at him confused, he pinched my cheek then turned and unzipped his backpack. I looked over his shoulder to try and see what he was doing. He handed me a plastic container.

“What’s this?” I asked curiously opening the container. 

“Perogies! ” Aleron exclaimed. This boy must know me well, perogies are my favourite food.

“Are you a mind reader? Perogies are my favourite food!” I cheered happily.

“Mine too! I thought I’d give you them, you seemed like the perogie type” he teased, I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything Aleron?” I asked him concerned, he looked at me and didn’t say anything for a few minutes. I suddenly realized why he was so skinny. 

“Well, you see, I’ve had to deal with anorexia for 5 years, and it’s still a little hard to try and eat normally. I’m doing a lot better, but I just can’t right now.” He explained quietly, I felt bad for him, he had to go through this shit. I put my hand on his shoulder.

“You can get through this, I know you can, I believe in you. My sister went through the same thing, I helped her out, she’s found out it’s fun to over-eat and has taken advantage of that” I laughed “but she’s better than ever.” Aleron smiled at me, I hope he believes me, because I do mean I can help him.

“Well, thanks Ciaran, that means a lot to me.” Aleron’s smile lit his entire face. I started eating the perogies, they seemed to be home made and delicious. 

“Did you make these?” I asked in between swallows, he nodded at me.

“Do you like them? Are they okay?” Aleron whimpered, he was acting like he didn’t think I liked them.

“They are perfect Aleron!” I laughed, he looked at me and blushed. I watched him pull a phone out of his backpack. He showed me the time.

“We better get back soon, we’ve got an hour left.” Aleron stated concerned, I shifted how I was sitting.

“We’ve got lots of time, I know a short-cut back to the school, but want to go for a walk?” I asked him, he looked up at me with curiosity and nodded. I got up and stretched then helped Aleron up off the ground.

“You seem to know a lot more about this town than I do.” He laughed as we started walking toward a forest.

“Well, I stay at home all the time, and that gets pretty boring, I like to see the scenery.” I cheered pulling out a cigarette, I lit it and breathed out. Aleron stared at me.

“You smoke? Oh.” He sighed looking disappointed. 

“Yeah, I have since I was just 14, I know, it’s a bad habit and I shouldn’t do it but, it keeps me calm. I feel kind of, soothed.” I explained quietly inhaling another puff and blowing out. He watched the cloud of smoke blow out and fade into nothing.

“I understand, it- it-” he started, I saw tears start to well up in his eyes. Aleron pulled up his selves to reveal circular burns all up his arms. “These are from my brother” he managed to get out. Had Aleron’s brother intentionally burned him?

“How did this happen?” I asked concerned, he looked down.

“My brother, Dante, well, he gets drunk and angry, he smokes too, but he’ll take his anger out on me and put out his cigarette butts on my arms.” Aleron explained quietly, he looked like he could have broke down on the spot. I can’t believe Dante would do that to him, I figured I should probably tell him that I actually know Dante.

“I can’t believe he would do that, I actually know Dante, we used to smoke together and do drugs, don’t worry, I don’t do drugs anymore.” I explained, he looked surprised.

“Y-y-you know my brother?” Aleron started “and you did drugs with him?” He was in tears trying to speak. I stopped and pulled him into my jacket, he cried into my shirt.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything, it didn’t occur to me. I won’t beat on you like your brother, I know, he’s pretty abusive. I watched Dante and your mother beating the crap out of each other in the back yard once.” I whispered softly, he seemed pretty trusting, and he can trust me, I won’t go back on my word.

“I’m sorry I got so emotional, it’s just whenever my brother lights a cigarette I know he’s going to burn me with it after.” Aleron trailed off, he backed out of my arms, I pated his head. We started walking toward the school again.


	4. An Actual Family

*Aleron’s P.O.V.*

Ciaran is so kind, I’ve never met someone who was so nice to me. I’m not really excited that it’s last class of the day, I know the people of my household are going to beat on me.

“Hey, hey Aleron.” Ciaran whispered from the desk across from me snapping me from my thoughts, I looked over at him.

“What?” I whispered back, he looked around to make sure the teacher didn’t see us talking.

“Do you wanna come over tonight?” Ciaran asked quietly, he could have asked when the bell rang. I thought for a minute, my mother really doesn’t care about me, I don’t think she’d care if I was or wasn’t home.

**RING RING**

“Yeah, that sounds good!” I exclaimed in a normal voice. Ciaran nodded and we got up leaving class.

“Well this route must seem familiar.” He joked, I laughed at him.

“Of course it is! I’m not exactly sure where your house is, but it’s somewhere down from me!” I giggled, Ciaran gave me a confused look.

“I live right across from you, kind of.” He started to explain. “Well, my mom lives in the house facing the road, but my sisters and I live in a house behind my mother’s house. It’s in the forest.” Ciaran smiled, wow, he has some interesting living conditions. “RACE YOU THERE!” He yelled starting to run down the street.

“Not if I get there first!” I yelled back running to catch up to him. Ciaran ended up beating me to his house.

“Good race.” He smiled slapping me on the back. Ciaran took me down a path from the road that lead to a forest. “Well you’ve got to meet my sisters! I wonder if they’re around.” He stated as we got up to the house. 

“Ciaran! You’re home! How was school?” A slender, sporty looking girl with light brown hair ran up to hug Ciaran.

Oh, Aleron, this is my sister Adrienne and Adrienne this is my new friend Aleron.” Ciaran smiled, I shook hands with Adrienne.

“Nice to meet you.” She cheered.

“Same to you!” I laughed back, Adrienne smiled, she waved and walked off behind the house.

“Now we just need to find Nissa.” Ciaran said looking around “Ah, there she is! Hey Nissa, come over here!” He yelled, a young, short, chubby, light haired girl who seemed to be very timid came out from behind the bushes.

“Nissa, I’d like you to meet Aleron, he’s a friend I made today, Aleron this is Nissa.”

“H-h-hi” she sputtered out.

“Sorry, Nissa is a little timid around people.” Ciaran muttered, Nissa looked down.

“It’s okay, but it’s very nice to meet you Nissa.” I bent to get to her level, she smiled at me. 

“Go run along and find Adrienne, she’s making dinner for you two.” Ciaran ordered pushing her off toward the back of the house. She ran off. “Want to come in?” He asked, I nodded in approval. Entering his house it smelled fresh and inviting, Ciaran showed me every room and then took me to a basement like room that was beautifully decorated. 

“Wow this is really nice!” I exclaimed looking around. It had two ginormous circular, leather sofas, a big TV, an enclosed swing bed and the walls were decorated like a forest. He sat down on one of the sofas gesturing for me to sit beside him.

“I have so much to ask you!” Ciaran exclaimed excitedly, this was so new to me, someone who actually wanted to listen to me, I felt so happy. “What do you like to do? What kind of music do you listen to?” 

“Well, I really love to look out my window at nature and walk in the forest, I love to play guitar too. I’m really into rock, metal and alternative music, sometimes I like D.J.ed stuff too.” I answered, I hope he has similar likes to me. 

 

Ciaran smiled widely at me. 

“OMG! Aleron! I DJ myself! We’ve got pretty much the same music tastes too!! I like the fact you love nature too. I’m the same way, but I really love photography, drawing, building, and setting my own way to live!” He gleamed smiling ear to ear, Ciaran is so energetic, it’s adorable.

“You’ve are great mentor, you really know how to live!” I exclaimed smiling at him. I really wanted to look up to Ciaran, everything about him was clear and at peace. 

“Want to watch a movie? We’ve got tons!” He said jumping up I nodded in approval. Ciaran dug his hand into the crevasse of the couch of pulled out a few DVDs, they were all horror thrillers, perfect. “Do any of these seem good to you?” He asked, I saw The Conjuring in the pile and frantically pointed at it, Ciaran giggled at me then went to put it in the DVD player. 

“Isn’t this movie a bit scary?” I said a little jittery, he smiled at me and walked off into the closet. 

“Since it’s a little cold, I’ve got this comforter we can share.” Ciaran stated coming out of the closet and throwing him self on the couch.

“I’m not sure how this will help the movie be less scary, but okay.” I muttered confused, he started laughing at me.

“You can hide under the blanket when it gets scary! Silly.” Ciaran laughed, I felt really stupid for not realizing that. He pated my back “It’s okay dude.” Ciaran clapped his hands and the light went out.

“Fancy! You’ve got clapper lights!” I laughed he nodded smiling. 

 

**later on in the movie** 

“This whole exorcism stuff is scary, does it actually happen?” I whimpered as a lady on the screen was screaming and throwing up blood.

“It can happen, yes.” Ciaran turned to look at me “does this worry you in any way?” He asked concerned.

“I feel silly, but I do worry about it.” I murmured, Ciaran reached out and cuddled me into him, I felt so warm and protected against him. We watched a few other movies that night, it got to midnight and Ciaran figured it would probably be good to go to bed considering we had school the next day. 

“Here, I’ll help you up.” Ciaran smiled reaching for my hand, he lead me to his swing bed and threw the comforter down. I pulled myself under the covers and he followed after. “Well, I hope this is good for you.”

“This is perfect Ciaran, I feel so, accepted here. You’re a great friend!” I exclaimed smiling. 

“I’m honoured you think I’m so great, you’re the only friend I’ve ever had, so you’re like gold to me. I’m going to sleep now, night Aleron.” Ciaran whispered, I smiled at him and mouthed ‘goodnight’ to him.


	5. Things Reveled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, short

***Ciaran’s P.O.V***  
The first week of school had gone pretty well, Aleron was over every night. I had woken up to quiet whimpering, it was Aleron. He had curled himself tight to my side, I slowly rubbed his back to try and wake him up.

“Huh….” He murmured sleepily “what time is it?” Aleron whispered starting to stretch.

“It’s 7:15am, we’ve got to go to school soon.” I explained helping him out of bed. “Want to borrow some clothes?” He nodded at me, I went over to my dresser and threw him a pair of green skinny jeans and a white Bring me the Horizon shirt. “How’s that?” Aleron was glowing with happiness.

“I love Bring me the Horizon!! This is perfect! Thank you!” He cheered running up to squeeze me.

“Aleron-can’t-” I tried to say as his grip got tighter.

“Oh my gosh! I’m sorry!” He whimpered I laughed and went back to my closet. Aleron watched me cautiously as he started to change into the clothes. I ended up grabbing myself a Bring Me the Horizon tee and black jeans. I walked over to where he was changing and started to put on jeans, but I noticed something.

“Aleron..?” I whispered pointing at his legs; they were terribly scared and bruised. “Did you do that?” He looked like he was tearing up.

“I didn’t do all of it” Aleron whispered, his voice breaking, I felt bad for him, who would have done that to him? “My dad, he- he use to beat me… I got upset… He found, joy, in hurting me, so I-I ended up trying it myself; I wanted to see if I could find joy. No one ever wanted me; I was a mistake when I was born. I did enjoy hurting myself, everyone in school would bully me, it reminded me of my father, finding joy in hurting me…” He explained his voice breaking with every sentence. I wanted to cuddle him so bad, just to make him feel better, so he would know what it’s like to be loved, but I knew I couldn’t do that.

“I don’t know why someone could hurt you so bad, especially someone who made you, your own father, but then again-” I explained cutting myself off, I lifted my shirt to show my stomach, I had multiple old stab wounds and words written beside each one. Aleron was wide eyed as he examined them.

“Who-who stabbed you and why?” He was mortified, feeling each one of the old wounds.

“My father, he did this. He hated me, he never wanted me, I too was an accident. My sisters were not, although he was never allowed to go near them and he ended up leaving before he could have seriously hurt them. When he left I felt like maybe I should too, I wanted to end it all, I slashed right down the middle of my stomach and one wrist open. I lost a lot of blood, but one of my sisters had found me, she sat beside me and cried. It was then that I realized I have a reason, I have people that need me. I limped out beside the road with my sister, someone saw us and took me to the hospital. I was stupid enough to want to leave my sisters with my mother who is so upset she hardly gets out of bed, I had a family to look after. My dad stabbed me over 36 times, each time I had to run away from him, stop the bleeding and sew myself up. A few times I would have not made it if it had not of been for my sisters, they were locked in this safe house I made and I watched over them, but a few times they had actually saved me and stitched me up. I gave my life to protecting them.” I explained solemnly, I put my shirt down and did up my jeans. Aleron was silent for a few minutes, he put the clothes on that I gave him. I felt arms go around me from behind.

“I’m sorry you’ve gone through so much, you’re such a nice person, I haven’t seen a bad bone in your body.” He whispered, I thought about that for a second. Why was I so nice? Was I suppose to be mean? I’ve been abused a good chunk of my life, I shouldn’t be so nice and trusting, but I couldn’t be mean to somebody, no one deserves that.

“I wonder why I’m not an angry, mean person Aleron.” I said looking off into the distance. There was something I had been meaning to do, but I had to wait for the right time now was it. I went in and kissed Aleron.


	6. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter

***Aleron’s P.O.V.***

I couldn’t believe it, Ciaran was kissing me. I guess he liked me too, I was so afraid to make the first move, but I should’ve know he would have, Ciaran is so bold, he’s very passionate too. I felt his lips leave mine, and he stared at me wide-eyed.

“I’m sorry Aleron, I shouldn’t have done that.” Ciaran murmured trying to walk away, but I grabbed him and squeezed him before he could walk too far.

“I’m glad you did, really. I didn’t know you felt the same way.” I smiled looking into his eyes. “We can walk and talk, we’ve still got to get to school.” He nodded and we started to walk out the door into the forest and on to the road. Ciaran was pretty quiet, he seemed to be thinking hard.

“I didn’t know you were interested in guys..” Ciaran whispered staring off.

“I didn’t know I was either, I’ve never been into anyone. I just always said, ‘let love be love’ but…” I trailed off, I had to think about this. What was I into? What am I? Who am I? I couldn’t help but silently cry, it hurt, I didn’t know what to do.

“Aleron, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” He whispered pulling me into him and kissing the top of my head. Ciaran was like a diamond, hard to find, he was perfect. My only problem was that I felt Ciaran needed someone better than me, if so many people have walked away from me, he probably should have too. Whatever people don’t like about me must be bugging him too.

“Ciaran…” I whimpered as we started walking toward school again, he looked curiously at me. “Do-do you really want to-” I couldn’t finish the sentence, I cried balling my eyes out. 

“Stop. Please Aleron? I don’t like seeing you upset. I love seeing you smiling, and when your upset I want to help comfort you and get you smiling again.” He whispered whipping the tears from my eyes and cheeks. I grabbed his arm and hugged it, crying into his sleeve. “It’s okay baby.” Ciaran pulled me behind him and lifted me onto his back, I held on tightly. “Let’s get to school and figure this out later, okay?” I nodded, he smiled and kissed me.

***Ciaran’s P.O.V.***

“Today I want everyone to write a one page essay on world war one’s guns.” I heard the teacher say distantly, I was too focused on watching Aleron. He was sitting in a desk nearby, just silently crying. I felt terrible, it was all my fault that he’s upset. I couldn’t help the fact my heart wants him, I’ve never felt this way before, it makes me happy and nervous. I just want the bell to hurry up and ring, I need to cuddle him and tell him how important he is.

*RIIIINNNG*

I went to walk out of the classroom as the teacher called me back in to talk, I watched Aleron walk out of the room still in tears.

“Ciaran, what is wrong with Aleron? Are you close to him? Do you know what we could do to help him? I saw him silently suffering in his desk, you looked genuinely worried.” I blushed a little at the fact that she saw me watching Aleron.

“I am quite close to Aleron, I-I…” I wasn’t sure if I should tell the teacher that I was in love with Aleron but he didn’t quite know. “Well, you see, my heart, it wants Aleron…” I sputtered out, she didn’t reacted the way I thought she would, she smiled.

“I’m glad you could tell me that, I’m proud of you, I think you and Aleron would be just a perfect match together. I shouldn’t keep you too much longer from going to help Aleron, I’m going to put both of your desks beside each other, okay? I figure that would be a good idea, it makes me feel better about you guys too. I’ll give the both of you the rest of the day off too.” I smiled ear to ear and squeezed the teacher, she laughed and I waved goodbye. Now where could Aleron have went off to? I searched the halls very thoroughly and couldn’t spot him anywhere. I decided maybe he went outside, I searched around some more and finally did find him. He was in a secluded, overgrown area where part of the school use to be, he was sitting in a room that was half tore down. I decided to quietly walk over to him and sit beside him.

“Aleron? Are you alright? I’m sorry.” I reached my arms out and pulled him into my lap, he rested his head on my chest. 

“I l-love… You, Ciaran…” I heard him stutter between small sobs. “I really do, I’m not upset with you, I’m just scared.” I hugged him tighter trying to make him feel more safe.

“I love you too Aleron, don’t be scared, I won’t do anything to hurt you. I’ll protect you with all that is me, I can promise you that.” I promised kissing his forehead. He looked up at me and I saw a gleam in his eye.

“No one has ever cared about me before, you’re the first, I feel so happy inside!” Aleron exclaimed, I smirked at him, before I could say anything he had crashed his lips into mine. We passionately kissed for a long time, I didn’t realize how long it was, I was too into the internal happiness and love I felt.

“Boys, no PDA. Get back to class or I’ll write you up for detention, you shouldn’t even be together. I don’t want to see that again.” A male teacher I had never seen before yelled as he walked into where we were. I helped Aleron off my lap and got up to dust myself off.

“Sorry, we’ll go back to class, we didn’t realize the time.” I stated solemnly grabbing Aleron’s hand, I saw him look down at our hands together and smile.

“This isn’t the only mistake you two have made.” The man said shaking his head, he was obviously homophobic.

“Just because we’ve found love doesn’t mean you need to pick on us, your an adult and you’re acting childish. Don’t you run the school? Our school supports homosexuality thanks.” I felt Aleron squeeze my hand, I know he didn’t want me to argue with this guy, but I couldn’t have let him put us down like that. 

“Whatever, get back to class.” The teacher said walking away. I turned to Aleron, he was chewing on his sleeve, he looked a little scared.

“It’s okay sweetie.” I whispered giving him a quick kiss. “Our history teacher gave us the day off, we could go to that place I showed you when we first met or go back to my house and watch movies.”

“I kind of feel like laying down, maybe we should go watch movies.” Aleron suggested quietly, I think going to watch movies was a good idea too. 

“We’ll have to sneak out of here, lets go this way, other side of the old school. No one will see us leave, especially that male teacher.” I stated to him, we carefully snuck around the abandoned part of the old school and made our way home. Aleron was more quiet than normal when we walked back to my house, I wondered if I had done something wrong. Maybe I was taking this all too fast, maybe Aleron wasn’t ready, I felt him squeeze my hand.

“Ciaran? Are you alright?” He asked when I looked over at him.

“I was going to ask you the same thing.” I said back laughing a little, he just looked at me strange.

“Why’s that?” Aleron asked as we got up to the trail to my house. 

“I just thought maybe I said too much back at school, you weren’t really saying anything and I got a little bit worried.” I explained to him as I led him into my door, we laid on the bed side by side. Aleron looked over at me and cuddled into my side.

“No, I wasn’t mad or upset. Well, I guess it did make me a little upset, but not in a bad way.” I put my arms around him and pulled him closer to me.

“It’s okay Aleron, do you really feel that way though? I understand if I’m going a bit fast with everything, but I know we feel the same way, and I just want us to try our selves out and make this work.” I whispered to him kissing the top of his head. 

“I really love you Ciaran. I know we haven’t known each other for longer than a month or so, but, I’m just not used to people actually wanting to be around me, I was always the loner. No one wanted to come near me or see me… We are very different in that way, you’ve had so many friends and done drugs and probably had tons of relationships, I’m not saying that in a bad way.” He whimpered, I held him tighter. I knew what it was like for no one to want to come near you, I was the same way, but most of it was my own fault.

“Well, yes, I did make friends, I had lots, but; I wasn’t always like that. I was the under-weight kid that everyone was scared of, my rib bones were quite prominent. It really freaked people out, I never quite understood why I was like that; I ate enough food to feed a whole family. After awhile being abnormally skinny became a sort of, trend or style. I was the smallest in my grade but I towered over everybody. The drugs all came in because of that one mistake. I went to a party, seems completely harmless right?” Aleron nodded intently. “Well it wasn’t, going to that party was one of the worst mistakes I could have made. I was pushed into doing drugs with some guys, then they got me so drunk that I couldn’t even control myself. That’s when they raped me. That’s when everyone grabbed their phones.” I whispered, I really didn’t like talking about this, it hurt to think about. I wasn’t sure what Aleron would think of me after telling him this. “After that, they dumped me onto the middle of the street” I choked trying to hold back my tears, Aleron looked at me thoughtfully. 

“I can’t believe something like that would happen to you, I don’t think you should have been treated like that. ” he preached, I smirked a little.

“After that, I stopped caring about how people treated me.” I hesitated looking him in the eyes. He put his hands around my face, and kissed me right on the lips.

“I care about you, I want you to know that I’ll be there for you, no matter what.”


	7. Oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short for effect ^-^ 
> 
> This chapter is a year later than the last (The characters' time)

*******Aleron’s P.O.V.*******

It was the start of a new school week, almost exam time. I walked into history class and searched for Ciaran, but he wasn’t there. He was skipping out on classes because he had gotten addicted to heroin. Ciaran had changed in a bad way and I had no idea what to do. 

“Aleron, do you know where Ciaran is today? I’m worried about him.” The teacher asked, I shook my head in disappointment. “Okay, well could you come talk to me in the hallway for a moment, please?” 

“Sure thing.” I wasn’t 100% sure why she would want to talk to me of all people but I followed quietly.

“I think I should tell you that Ciaran was spotted sprinting down the hallways and screaming this morning. A few of the teachers managed to somewhat hold him down, but he managed to get away. I think it might be best if I let you go find him” she said genuinely concerned, I had no idea how to respond to what I had just heard, so I nodded and walked off. Of all places he could be, he was probably at his little hideout he showed me when we first met. It was hard to believe he was that same person. I sprinted out of the school, passing through everyone, I really didn’t have time to use my manners to get through. Ciaran could be dead by now. When I got out of the school there was a big group of abnormally muscle built guys, this could be trouble. 

“Hey anorexic fag.” I heard one of them snicker as another close lined me and I fell to the ground. I did not have time for this.

“Just let me go. I have something really important to get back to.” I pleaded as I tried to get up, it was no use. They all laughed at me.

“Oh so you can get back to your little druggie fag friend?” They roared with laugher, I don’t know how that was funny. I finally gained enough strength to push myself through the group and out onto the street. I ran as fast as I could despite the tears running down my face and flying down to dot the road. It took me less than five minutes to reach the little path that went behind his house and into the forest near his hideout. I peeked into his hideout and saw him laying on the grassy floor bleeding out with a needle in front of him.

“Ciaran!” I screamed as I ran over and plopped down beside him. I brought his head into my lap and kissed his forehead. He had tiny pricks up and down his arms, I guessed they were from all the times he kept injecting himself. He was breathing heavily and didn’t say a word. I had no idea what to do. 

“Aler-.” he choked coughing up blood, what had he done to cause that? I watched him slowly reach his hand up and touch my face, he was so weak, it hurt to see. I grabbed his hand and held it. His skin was pale and cold like ice. He needed help, but he was too much for me to be able to take and I know he wasn’t strong enough to stand on his own. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialled 9-1-1.


	8. Ciaran it'll be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for a while because I've hit a major road block for the rest. But enjoy.

****Ciaran’s P.O.V.****

I had woke up not being able to feel any part of my body. All I could see was white and the horrible aroma of sanitizers. I moved my head slightly to see Aleron’s head leaning on the bed beside me and the rest of body draped across a chair. I realized I was in a hospital, I didn’t remember anything or how I got there. There was an IV in each of my arms plus restraints. What had I done? Aleron started to stir. I tried to whisper to him, but there was something in my throat that made it impossible to speak. 

“Ciaran.” Aleron whispered at me, I smirked at him and the biggest smile I’ve ever seen spread across his face. “You’re alive.” He whispered happily as he stroked my hair. I wondered why he said that. I tried to make a confused look at him. “You don’t remember what happened?” A look of shock spread across his tired face. I slowly moved my head as a form of no. Just as he was about to explain what had happened a doctor had walked in.

“I see you’re awake Ciaran, you look a little better. Your great friend here saved your life.” The doctor nodded smiling. I felt tears well up in my eyes, what did I do? I probably caused a lot of pain on Aleron, I don’t remember much of the last few weeks. 

“Ciaran, you got addicted to heroin, you went a little mad…” Aleron started to say, he was on the verge of crying. 

“I’m sorry to say, but it’s true. You stabbed your self with the same needle 106 times. When Aleron found you, there was blood everywhere.” The doctor said sympathetically. I glanced down at my arms, but they were bandaged in tan coloured fabric. I should have known this would have happened, but I couldn’t believe I actually let it. I watched as Aleron stroked my face, his hand was so cold, so lifeless. I put a lot of fear into him, I could tell. 

“Please, Ciaran, don’t do it again.” He choked starting to cry again. Please don’t cry Aleron, this was all my fault. I nodded to him and nudged his nose with mine. I saw the doctor smiling from across the room. 

“I have a lot of respect for you two. You’ve both got a lot of courage to be able to show who you truly are.” The doctor jeered, I really didn’t know the relationship between Aleron and I, we loved eachother, but was it mutual? Aleron gave me a quick peck that snapped me out of my thoughts. 

“Hey, doc, when do you think Ciaran will be okay to talk or come out of the hospital?” Aleron asked, his eyes full of hope and curiosity. The doctor studied the chart that hung on the end of my bed. 

“Maybe another day, a few routine checks. I usually don’t let this happen, but if it’s okay with Ciaran, and If you want to Aleron, I’ll let you stay the night with him.” He suggested, Aleron gleamed with happiness and looked at me for direction, of course I nodded at him. “Now of course Ciaran,” the doctor started, “you’ve noticed that you can’t speak, in an hour or so that will be fixed and you can speak, okay?” I nodded at him and turned to Aleron who was playfully nuzzling me.

********Aleron’s P.O.V.***** 

I was glad that the doctor let me stay overnight with Ciaran, I wouldn’t have wanted him to have been alone here. I watched his chest rise and fall with every breath, content he was breathing at all. I hadn’t really thought about how important Ciaran was to me until now, I’m not sure what I would do without him. I never understood if we were together or not either, I mean, we were very close. I’ve never been that close to someone, I’m quite delighted that of any one Ciaran could have been friends with, he choose me; I’m not even worth it.


End file.
